Wild Arms the 4th Detonator Original Score
Wild Arms the 4th Detonator Original Score is the official soundtrack for the Wild Arms 4 game, released on June 22, 2005 by King Records. *Catalog Number: KICA-1370~3 *Released On: June 22, 2005 *Composed By: Michiko Naruke, Masato Kouda, Nobuyuki Shimizu, Ryuta Suzuki *Arranged By: Kazuhiko Toyama, Nobuyuki Shimizu *Published By: King Records *Recorded At: Unknown *Number of CDs: 4 Tracklist Disc One # the 4th Detonator # I Look Up At The Sky Because You Are There (Opening Theme) # Stationary Village Ciel # Perilous Change # Catastrophe Now # Clash, the Fourth Battle Position # For the Sake of One Flower # over the wind # Gun Blaze # Condition Green! # Port Ailinton # So Close, Yet So Far Away # Friends Who Watch Your Back # Totally Busy # Time and Rocks Piled Up # Ghosts of the Knights # A Future Wet With Tears # Shadow Territory # Critical Attack - Breaking Boundaries Total Time: 61'07" Disc Two # In the Cold Iron Box # From Anxiety to Impatience # Reason Which Becomes Clear In a Moment # Weapon X # The Shining Spear Pierces the Darkness # Nightmare Spiral # Beckoning Bewitching Princess # Like a Rolling Stone # Unrest # Nanodat the Gardener!? # Nightless City Guara Bobelo # Gloom of the Duelist # With Admiration and Returned Blood # The Unknown Terminal Station # Run Without Stopping Time # At the End of the Wilderness Ver. Detonator # Taste of the Sand That Sheds No Tears # Flickering Flame In the Darkness # Unbinded Shackles, Released Brute (Bonus Track) Total Time: 63'21" Disc Three # Dark Grey Back Ry # Wandering Nothingness # Howling At An Unstoppable Fate # Force, Storm, and Crisis # Buried City # Black Trigger # Starlight and the Passing Breeze # Trusting In the Wings Beyond the Storm # Taking the Name of Exorcist # Feeling the Bonds # That Is Where the Spirit Becomes Certain # From Your Tears... # Infrared Threat # Secret of the Thin Line Between Truth and Lies # Those Sparkling Eyes, That Shining Smile # You Are To Take the Lost Sword # The Funeral Rain Flows Down Your Cheek # Green Tracks # Don't Be Afraid of the Future # Frontier Harim # Manifestation From Hell (Bonus Track) Total Time: 71'05" Disc Four # Catch, Call, and Awaken # The Flower Blooms In the Heart As Much As It Can # reckless ARM # Until the Sorrow Ends # Falling Stardust, Dancing In the Wilderness # Black Shadow of the Closing Coffin # Hauser Hazard # I Look Up At The Sky Because You Are There # The Path of No Return # If You Call Out That Name Beyond the Wind # The Desire To Fly Exceeds Words # Neverending Story # as time goes by ~Never Forget Me~ # Introduction (Bonus Track) # Bird's-eye View Test # Do It # Launch the Land Gear! # Ex. File # Yet Another Ex. File # The Power to Control # Leave It To Me # The Hand Reaching Out to the Sky Above Total Time: 71'08" Category:Albums Category:Wild Arms 4 music